


War drum

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Invader Zim, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monsters, Murder, Murderers, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: "Shmee i'm sacred." squee trembled."Don't be, it's just a face sucking monster asking to come in." shmee replied dryly.





	1. Who's there

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning my wattpad. Taking all the fanfics off and putting them here.  
> user name is the same

Todd was sitting on his bed trying to ignore the shadows that danced sinisterly on his bedroom walls. When he heard a knock on his window. Whimpering Todd quickly got under his covers, in an attempt to protect himself from whatever was outside.

"Squee." a voice called.

Todd took a moment and listened. If he heard the window, he know it was Johnny. If not, then he would just stay under the covers and hope they went away.

Silence. Then a knock.

"Squee!" the voice called again.

"It could be a trap." Shmee said chuckling.

"I know Shmee, but I can't lock the window. Johnny uses that window! Plus, I don't want to go over there." Todd trembled.

"So does Dib and he has all his sharp science tools just waiting for a new experiment." Shmee pointed out. Todd gulped.

"Dib wouldn't hurt me. He just dosen't wants Zim to take over the world. He's a good guy." Todd mumbled.

"Like the policeman that use to be on the corner before he was eaten by an evil Chihuahua." Shmee said wittingly.

Todd shuddered. The image of the rotting policeman's dead half eaten carcass on the sidewalk, with the Chihuahua happily chewing on the humerus bone, was still fresh in his mind. He still occasionally wondered if the last thing the police officer did was try to pet the dog.

"The good guys always goes first" shmee sighed.

"Hey amigo, are you going to let me in?" Pepito called rapping on the window once more.

"See Shmee, it's just Pepito."

"Are you sure? I still say it's a trap. He is the son of Satan after all. What would he be doing at your window. There are thousands of souls to be collected out there! Unless... "

Todd shook his head 'Pepito wouldn't do that, he said he likes me. He promised, only if it was of my own free will.' Todd thought as he made his way over to the window and slowly opened it. Keeping in mind that, it could be a trap for him to invite vampires into the house.

"Hey amigo, what took you so long?" Pepito said climbing into Todd's window.

"You are P-pepito a-aren't you?" Todd stammered quietly.


	2. Not you

Pepito just stood there for a moment. "Why of course I am silly. Who else could I possiblely be?" He said with a face slipting smile showing sharp glittering teeth.

Todd's eyes widened in horror and backed up slowly, this wasn't Pepito. Pepito doesn't smile widely anymore because he knew it frightened him. Pepito would have jumped on the chance to prove it was really him. For some reason Dib and Pepito find it fun to convince him of their identities, especially Dib. Zim would just get mad that I would mistaken anyone for 'the AWESOMENESS that is ZIM!' and storm off muttering to himself about the stupidity of mere dirt dwelling humans.  
Todd shook his head eyes never look away form the sharp teeth of the doppelganger in front of him.

"Told you it was a trap, and I don't think you can outsmart this one." shmee said happily. "He'll eat you alive! Maybe he'll do so slowly!"

Todd gulped when his back touched the wall. Todd watched it mordid horror as the imposters face begin to peel away slowly reveling, a dry and scaly monsterous face.

"Nibble now and a nibble later." shmee continued in a sing-song tone.  
"Squee"


End file.
